Väärinymmärryksistä ja mustasukkaisuudesta
by JiiBee
Summary: "Hänen silmissään oli näyttänyt vahvasti siltä, että Alfred ja Arthur olivat sopineet aiemmat riitansa ja eronsa ja päättäneet viettää hieman, hm, laatuaikaa kahdestaan." FrUK, yksipuolinen USUK, lukioAU, seurusteludraamaa ja märkiä paitoja. In Finnish.


'Allo o/ Tavallaan eräänlainen jatko-osa ficille "Trying to show them all how I'm alone", eli edelleen Frukkia, edelleen lukiossa, edelleen ropen pohjalta. Tällä kertaa vähän exä-draamaa, mustasukkaisia poikaystäviä ja hämmentyneitä sivustakatsojia.

Kirjoitettu aikapäiviä sitten, mutta jäänyt roikkumaan otsikon puutteen (joka ei kyllä vieläkään ole mikään kaikkein idyllisin mutta MEH) sekä epävarmuuteni ficin lopun suhteen. Varsinkin tuosta lopusta ottaisin erityisen mielelläni palautetta.

I do not own any characters named in this, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Toivottavasti tykkäätten~

* * *

><p>Kaikki oli taas kääntynyt aivan uuteen suuntaan.<p>

Ei ollut kulunut kuin muutama viikko siitä, kun Arthur oli ollut lähestulkoon valmis heittämään pyyhkeen kehään lopullisesti oltuaan aivan pirstaleina Alfredista eroamisen jälkeen. Britti oli kuitenkin saanut apua yllättävältä taholta Franciksen ilmestyttyä hänen vierelleen. Vanhempi oli saapunut juuri oikealla hetkellä, tiedosti mies sen itse tai ei, ja onnistunut kohottamaan Arthurin mielialan takaisin normaaliin, ja muutaman seuraavan päivän sisällä myös voittamaan nuoremman sydämen itselleen. Vaikka Arthur ei sitä kuuna päivänä ääneen myöntäisikään, hän todellisuudessa tiesi menettäneensä sen jo sinä iltapäivänä, kun Francis oli ensimmäisen kerran ilmestynyt hänen asunnolleen. Eikä Arthur kovin mielellään muistellut seuraavaa aamuakaan...

Sitä seuraavina päivinä asiat olivat menneet melkein liiankin hyvin putkeen. Arthurin pyynnöstä kaksikko päätti salata suhteensa muilta - vaikka nuorempi olikin enemmän kuin kiitollinen vanhemman tuesta, ei hän halunnut tulla leimatuksi. Se onnistui loppujen lopuksi todella hyvin, nuoretmiehet kun nahistelivat muutenkin keskenään jatkuvasti. Ainoastaan heidän yllättäen tiivistynyt ystävyytensä herätti hieman kummastusta, mutta sekin unohtui pian koulukiireen keskellä. Pian olisi syysloma, ja kaikki yrittivät saada viimeiset koulutyönsä pois alta päästäkseen loman viettoon puhtain käsin.

Yhden ainoan ihmisen oli kuitenkin onnistunut sekoittamaan huolella järjestetty pakka tyystin.

Alfred.

Miten yksi ihminen voikin saada selkeän sumenemaan täysin? Nuori amerikkalainen oli monen viikon näennäisen välinpitämättömyyden jälkeen alkanut taas parveilla Arthurin ympärillä, sekoittaen vanhemman nuorukaisen ajatukset jälleen. Mitä hittoa toisen päässä oikein liikkui? Hiljalleen Arthur alkoi kuitenkin tottua taas nuoremman jatkuvaan läsnäoloon, tosin oppi nopeasti karsastamaan hetkiä, jolloin he jäisivät kahden – noina hetkinä Alfredin pirteys katosi kuin savuna ilmaan toisen vain katsoessa, tarkkaillessa brittiä sinisillä silmillään lasiensa takaa, aiheuttaen vanhemmalle kylmän väreitä. Jenkki selvästi aikoi jotain, mutta ei ollut ainakaan toistaiseksi tehnyt mitään. Tilannetta ei hirveästi helpottanut Franciksen entistä lähentelevämmäksi muuttunut käytös, joka korostui selvästi Alfredin läsnäollessa. Tiesihän Arthur, että muut näkisivät sen ranskalaisen tavanomaisena pervoiluna, mutta se tieto ei paljoa lohduttanut Franciksen vetäessä hänet yllättäen halaukseen takaapäin, saaden normaalisti kalpeat kasvot hehkumaan punotuksesta.

Arthur huokaisi raskaasti poistuessaan historian luokasta pirteästi höpöttävä Alfred takanaan – nuoremman oli onnistunut ujuttaa itsensä kesken jakson tällekin kurssille, kuten usealle muullekin, Arthurilla oli enää muutama aine, jossa sai olla rauhassa. Sai nähdä, kuinka kauan, hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan _kuinka_ ykkönen sen teki, mutta jotenkin tämän oli onnistunut suostutella sekä opinto-ohjaajat että opettajat ja myös rehtori päästämään hänet usealle toisen vuositason kurssille vuotta liian aikaisin.

"Oi, tiedätkö monelta Matthew pääsee?" Arthur keskeytti Alfredin selostuksen siitä, kuinka opettajan olisi pitänyt puhua enemmän Yhdysvaltojen historiasta, koska se oli niin 'siistiä', toiveikkaana pääsemään jenkistä eroon kääntyessään katsomaan nuorempaansa. Britti vavahti kohdatessaan taas vakavoituneet silmät ja tajusi vasta nyt käytävän hiljentyneen muiden opiskelijoiden jo kiiruhdettua syömään. Arthur räpäytti silmiään muutaman kerran, Alfredin vain seistessä hiljaa, vanhempaansa katsellen.

"N-no, minä menen kuitenkin, Francis varmaan jo- Hey!" Britti oli jo kääntymässä poispäin, kun nuorempi tarrasi hänen käsivarteensa ja kiskoi hänet takaisin luokkahuoneeseen, josta he olivat hetki sitten tulleet. Opettaja oli poistunut omaa reittiään, ja ovi oli jäänyt epähuomiossa auki viimeisten poistujien jälkeen.

Vedettyään Arthurin mukanaan sisään Alfred painoi oven kiinni ja tönäisi vanhemman hartioista sen viereen seinää vasten. Älähdys karkasi britin huulilta toisen ei-niin-hellävaraisen käsittelyn seurauksena.

"Bloody hell, Alfred!" Arthur ähkäisi, mutta vihan sijaan vihreät silmät laajenivat hämmennyksestä sinisten katsoessa melkein hurjina takaisin. Kovin kauaa ei Arthurin kuitenkaan tarvinnut selitystä odottaa nuoremman avatessa suunsa.

"Mitä sinä oikein näet siinä ranskiksessa?" Alfred piti äänensä vaimeana, mutta sanojen teho oli sama kuin jos hän olisi huutanut suoraan päin Arthurin kasvoja. Ei ollut vaikea arvata ketä Alfred tarkoitti tai mitä tämä hänestä ajatteli – viimeinen sana oli halveksiva sähähdys ja tuli sylkäistynä, kuin jenkki ei olisi yhtään kauemmin tuota sanaa halunnut pitää kielellään. Arthur tunsi ärtyneisyyden leviävän sisällään, vaikkei ollutkaan täysin perillä nuoremman aivoituksista, ei hän sallisi tämän puhuvan Franciksesta noin loukkaavaan sävyyn.

"Mitä hittoa tämä nyt tarkoittaa, Alfred?" britti esitti vastakysymyksen, tuuheat kulmat vihaisessa, uhmaavassa kurtussa. Nuoremman ilme tummeni hetkeksi, ja toinen sihahti ärtyneen oloisena. Arthur ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt edes yrittää arvata tai ennakoida toisen aikeita nuoremman painaessa rajun suudelman hänen huulilleen. Britin silmät laajenivat, hetkeen hän ei osannut kuin seistä pakoilleen jähmettyneenä, ennen kuin työnsi Alfredin voimakkaasti kauemmas.

"Alfred, mitä sin- mph!" Arthur ei ehtinyt viedä lausettaan loppuun amerikkalaisen painaessa hänen kätensä ranteista tiukasti seinää vasten vanhemman pään molemmin puolin ja suunsa jälleen tämän valmiiksi avonaisia huulia vasten. Alfred käytti saamansa tilaisuuden samantien hyväkseen ja vei kielensä tutkimaan Arthurin suuta. Britti yritti kiemurrella itsensä irti, mutta nuoremman ote piti. Vaikka jenkki olikin taitava suutelija, sitä ei käynyt kieltäminen, varsinkaan heidän aiemman yhteisen aikansa jälkeen, Arthur kieltäytyi alistumasta tilanteeseen. Hän painoi hampaansa kovaa suutaan tutkivaan lihakseen, saaden Alfredin ynähtämään ja vetäytymään nopeasti suudelmasta. Arthur maistoi suussaan veren, hänen oli ilmeisesti onnistunut puraista haava nuoremman kieleen. Britti tunsi hetken suurta tyytyväisyyttä itseensä, mutta se lieveni voimakkaasti Alfredin kohdistaessa katseensa jälleen häneen – tuo katse ei luvannut hyvää. Antamatta hermostuneisuutensa näkyä ulospäin Arthur vastasi katseeseen omalla vihaisella tuijotuksellaan.

"Francis tuli luokseni kun sinä jätit minut yksin", hän vastasi nuoremman aiempaan kysymykseen myrkyllinen sävy sanoissaan.

"Mitä hittoa sinä oikein yrität, Alfred? Yhtäkkiä katkaiset välimme ja olet kuin mitään ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan, ja nyt alat taas olla niin kaveria?" Arthurin ääni voimistui asteittain, ja hänen oli pidettävä tauko rauhoittaakseen itsensä. Muistot eron jälkeisistä helvetillisistä viikoista nousivat taas mieleen, ja britti sai käyttää kaiken tahdonvoimansa estääkseen kyyneleitä valumasta. Ei, sitä iloa hän ei nuoremmalle soisi, että sallisi toisen todistavan hänen murtumisensa. Mikä itkupilli hänestä muutenkin oli yhtäkkiä tullut?

Arthur avasi suunsa jatkaakseen, mutta ei ehtinyt sanoa mitään Alfredin syöksähtäessä hänen syliinsä, vapauttaen vanhemman kädet ja kietoessa omansa tämän hoikan rungon ympärille.

"Olisit sanonut", Alfred sanoi vaimeasti Arthurin korvaan, tiukentaen halausta. "Olisit sanonut jotain, minä, minä en tiennyt..." Jos Arthur ei olisi tuntenut Alfredia niin kuin tunsi, olisi hän luullut nuoremman itkevän. Sanoista välittyvät tunteet toivat helposti sen mielikuvan.

Vanhempi epäröi hetken, tilanne oli taas vaihtanut odottamattomasti suuntaa.

"Tiedäthän sinä minut", hän vastasi synkästi hymähtäen, kietoen sitten kätensä nuoremman ympärille, vastaten kevyesti halaukseen. Pian Arthur kuitenkin irrottautui ja työnsi toisen jälleen kauemmas.

"Nyt se on kuitenkin jo liian myöhäistä", hän hymyili väkinäisesti ja kääntyi ovea kohti. Sen pidemmälle hän ei kuitenkaan päässyt Alfredin tarttuessa taas hänen ranteisiinsa ja painaessa vanhemman takaisin seinää vastan, pidellen Arthurin käsiä nyt tämän pään yläpuolella.

"God damn it, Alfred, päästä irti!" hetkellisen hämmennyksen tieltä väistynyt ärtymys nosti taas päätään Arthurin yrittäessä tempoa itseään turhaan irti nuoremman otteesta. Alfred ei hellittänyt, nuoremmasta iästään huolimatta hän oli Arthuria hieman pidempi ja omiakin ikätovereitaan huomattavasti vahvempi. Ei olisi kovin todennäköistä, että Arthurin omat ponnistelut itsensä vapauttamiseksi tuottaisivat kovin mainittavaa tulosta.

"Etkö tajua?" Alfred painoi britin käsiä tiukemmin seinää vasten, saaden tämän lopettamaan pyristelyn ja luultavasti jättäen mustelmia vanhemman ranteisiin. "Me kaksi kuulumme yhteen!" Kirkkaan sinisten silmien katse oli hurjistunut, melkein epätoivoinen. Vaikka Arthur tunsikin pienen pelon nostavan päätään sisällään, tietämättä mitä odottaa ennalta-arvaamattomalta amerikkalaiselta, ei hän antanut sen näkyä ulospäin.

"Olisit ajatellut sitä _ennen_ kuin laitoit välit poikki", britti vastasi ivallisesti, nykäisten jälleen ranteitaan, tuloksetta.

Alfred otti Arthurin molemmat ranteet toiseen käteensä, vieden vapautuneen kätensä hitaasti kohti toisen kasvoja.

"Ei sen tarvitse olla ohi", nuorempi sanoi nyt pehmeämmin, sivellen sormiensa selkämyksillä lempeästi Arthurin poskea, kuin vanhempi olisi kesyyntymätön villieläin. Arthur kavahti kevyesti yllättävää kosketusta. "Kun tiedämme sen olleen virhe, voimme oppia siitä ja aloittaa alusta!"

Arthur ravisti päätään päästäkseen eroon poskea sivelevästä kosketuksesta, ja toinen vetikin kätensä pois. Vihreät silmät lukittautuivat sinisiin epäuskoisina. Oliko jenkki nyt ihan tosissaan? Arthur pudisti jälleen päätään, tällä kertaa hitaammin, pitäen koko ajan katsekontaktin.

"Luuletko sinä että minä ihan oikeasti palaisin iloisena takaisin kaiken sen jälkeen?" hän lausui hitaasti painottaen jokaista sanaa erikseen, antaen äänenpainon ilmaista oman epäuskonsa. Nuoremman kasvot valtaava ällistynyt ilme olivat riittävä vastaus britille, Alfred todellakin vakavissaan oli luullut juuri niin. Arthurille tyypillinen kiivaus alkoi päästä kunnolla valloilleen suurimman tunnekuohun mentyä ohi. Antamatta Alfredille tilaisuutta vastata hänen kysymykseensä omin sanoin vanhempi sihahti vihaisesti ja käänsi katseensa sivuun, pois yläpuolelleen nojaavasta jenkistä. Viha kupli hänen sisällään, saaden hänet vapisemaan hienoisesti, nuoremman yhä otteessaan pitelemät kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin ja hampaat oli painettu tiukasti yhteen nuorukaisen yrittäessä pitää itsensä kasassa.

Äkkiä, ilman varoitusta synkkä nauru alkoi kummuta Arthurin sisältä. Se alkoi vaimeana ja matalana myhäilynä, mutta kasvoi nopeasti avoimeksi nauruksi. Tilanne oli vain niin huvittava ja täynnä ironiaa, ettei Arthur voinut itselleen mitään. Tuntiessaan pihtimäisen otteen höllentyvän ranteessaan hieman britti lopulta nosti katseensa taas Alfrediin. Nuoremman kasvoilla oli epävarma ilme, johon sekoittui hämmennys. Yllättäen alkanut nauru oli jo herennyt, mutta tumma hymy nyki edelleen Arthurin suupieliä tämän katsellessa jenkkiä. Hän ei osannut selittää sitä, mutta tunsi jonkinlaista nautintoa nähdessään nuoremman pojan eksyneen olemuksen edessään ja tietäessään olevansa itse syy toisen hämmennykseen.

Hiljaisuus tuntui jatkuneen ikuisuuden, kun Arthur lopulta puhui.

"Miten edes luulit sen onnistuvan?" Hän ei jäänyt odottamaan vastausta tuohon hiljaa lausuttuun kysymykseen, vaan käytti Alfredin shokkitilaa hyväkseen ja nykäisi kätensä vapaiksi toisen höllentyneestä otteesta. Arthur loi vielä yhden vihaisen mulkaisun nuorempaan ja kääntyi ranteitaan hieroen ovea kohti. Hän ehti laskea kätensä kahvalle kun käsivarteen taas tartuttiin ja hänet painettiin jälleen seinää vasten, tällä kertaa kasvot sitä kohti.

"Shit!" Arthur kirosi jälleennäkemisen seinän kanssa puristaen osan ilmasta pois keuhkoista.

"Alfred, fucking twat! Päästä irti!" Rimpuilu oli tässä asennossa huomattavasti hankalampaa, kun amerikkalainen piteli vain hänen käsiensä sijasta koko hänen ylävartaloaan paikallaan, painaen sitä seinää vasten aina sitä kovemmin mitä enemmän Arthur riuhtoi.

"Anna jo olla! Tilaisuutesi oli ja meni, just fucking leave it!"

Oli Arthurin vuoro tuntea itsensä epävarmaksi ja hämmentyneeksi hänen kuullessaan matalaa naurua takaansa. Alfred kumartui lähemmäs, britti tunsi tämän lämpimän hengityksen poskellaan. Arthur kykeni helposti astimaan leveän virneen nuoremman kasvoilla, sen kuuli toisen äänestä hänen kuiskiessaan vanhemman korvaan.

"Oh, mutta en ole menossa minnekään", Alfredin ääni kuulosti käheältä, "ja tiedän kyllä miten sinut saa taipumaan, Arthur."

Arthur jähmettyi täysin Alfredin painaessa oman kehonsa häntä vasten – ei jäänyt paljon varaa epäillä, mitä nuoremmalla oli mielessä. Ja se ei miellyttänyt Arthuria lainkaan.

"Tunnen sinut ja tiedän mistä pidät", taas kuului matalaa naurua, "something that the frog could never even imagine."

Lantiolle laskeutuva käsi sai Arthurin vavahtamaan, ja sen alkaessa hitaasti kavuta ylöspäin britti yritti jälleen tempoa itseään irti, sen saadessa Alfredin vain painautumaan tiiviimmin häntä vasten.

"Alfred, you bloody prick..." Alfred oli aina ollut huono häviäjä ja tottunut saamaan tahtonsa, mitä korosti vielä hänen lapsellinen naiiviutensa, mutta Arthur ei olisi koskaan arvannut jenkin menevän näin pitkälle.

"Mikset käsitä, ei tästä voi tulla enää mitään! Päästä minut pois, fuck damn it Alfred, lopeta kerrankin ajoissa!"

Sanoilla ei ollut juurikaan vaikutusta nuorempaan, Arthur kuuli taas toisen nauravan hänen niskaansa, Alfredin hengitys aiheutti britille kylmän väreitä.

"Muutat vielä mielesi, darling... You'll see...", lipaisu korvanlehteen sai vanhemman värähtämään. Tuntiessaan toisen nykivän paitansa helmoja pois housuistaan Arthur alkoi rimpuilla kahta kovemmin, kieltäytymästä luovuttamaan vaikka tiesikin sen varsin hyvin turhaksi. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, kuinka pitkälle Alfred tämän veisi, mutta ei hitto vieköön jäisi ottamaan siitä selvää mikäli se hänestä olisi kiinni.

"Alfred! Alfred, lopeta jo! Tarkoitan sitä! Päästä- fuck", viimeinen sana tuli sihaisuna jenkin viileiden käsien osuessa lopulta paljaalle iholle paidan alla. Arthur ei aikonut luovuttaa, vaikka olikin jo varsin selvää että hän ei tästä pääsisi pois omin avuin.

"I'll show ya..." Arthur kuuli yllättäen vaimeaa mutinaa, "I'll show ya and that fucking French bastard..."

Tilanne alkoi näyttää varsin toivottomalta – kukaan tuskin tulisi luokkaan vielä pitkään aikaan ruokailun vasta alettua, ja luokka sijaitsi vielä kolmannessa kerroksessa. Aika alkoi käydä vähiin myös Arthurin voimien kannalta. Jatkuva riuhtominen sai hänet väsymään nopeasti, ja Alfred oli puhunut totta sanoessaan, että tunsi Arthurin. Vanhempi itse myös tiesi sen. Jenkki tiesi tasan tarkkaan mitä nappeja painaa halutessaan häneltä jotain, ja sen vähempää Arthur ei uskaltanut toivoa. Alfred ei lopettaisi, ei nyt päästyään näin hyvin niskan päälle.

Arthur nielaisi vaimeasti. Hän oli umpikujassa.

Francis siirteli levottoma painoaan jalalta toiselle tarkkaillessaan ohi kulkevien opiskelijoiden virtaa ruokalan edustalla. Arthurin tunnin olisi pitänyt jo loppua, mutta nuorukaista ei näkynyt, vaikka he olivat sopineet menevänsä yhdessä syömään. Siniset silmät kääntyivät ties monettako kertaa käytävän kelloon – oli kulunut jo yli vartti. Mies antoi kulmiensa kurtistua hivenen, ei ollut Arthurin tapaista myöhästyä ja antaa toisten odottaa. Vessaankaan toinen tuskin oli mennyt, Francis tiesi Arthurin välttelevän koulun käymälöitä tähän kellonaikaan niiden ruuhkaisuuden vuoksi. Vieden ohimennen muutaman suortuvan korvansa taakse sinisilmä päätti odottaa vielä hetken, ennen kuin siirtyisi edeltä syömään.

Samassa Francis muisti jotain, ajatus joka sai hänet hermostumaan. Alfredillahan taisi olla sama tunti kuin Arthurilla, eikö toinen ollutkin siitä ennen tuntia vanhemmalle valittanut? Oliko jenkki aiheuttanut tapansa mukaan jonkin sortin kohtauksen, johon oli onnistunut sotkemaan myös britin? Sekään ei viime viikkojen aikana ollut ollut erityisen tavatonta. Vai oliko ykkönen ehkä... Ranskalaissyntyisen komeat kasvot synkistyivät, tuiman ilmeen pelästyttäen ja kummastuttaen viimeisiä ruokalaan tulijoita. Tätä ei Francis tosin itse edes syvällä ajatuksissaan tiedostanut. Uskaltamatta enää vain odottaa paikallaan mies päätti lähteä ottamaan itse selvää, mihin nuorempi oli jäänyt, ja lähti askeltamaan kohti portaita ja samalla luokkaa, jossa Arthurin tunti oli.

Sinisilmä ei tiennyt, mitä nuorin aikoi, mutta jotain varmasti – hän oli kyllä huomannut joka ikisen jäätävän katseen, jolla amerikkalainen oli heitä katsonut, kun Franciksen oli onnistunut tulla hänen ja Arthurin väliin ja poistua kahdestaan britin kanssa. Vaikka Francis ei sitä mielellään myöntänyt, se katse aiheutti hänelle joka kerta kylmän väreitä – se lupasi kaikkea muuta kuin hyvää.

Pitkine koipineen mies oli nopeasti harpponut portaat ylös kolmanteen kerrokseen asti ja asteli kevyesti huohottaen kohti oikeaa luokkaa. Käytävä oli tyhjä ja hiljainen, joten mies oletti Arthurin olevan syystä tai toisesta yhä luokassa. Oikean oven eteen päästyään hän kohotti kätensä koputtaakseen ja varmistaakseen, olisiko siellä todella ketään.

Sisältä kuuluvat äänet saivat jo ilmaan nousseen käden kuitenkin pysähtymään – vaatteiden kahinaa, huohotusta, vaimeita ynähdyksiä. Francis oli riittävän kokenut tietääkseen varsin hyvin, mitä oven takana tapahtui. Tilanteesta ja miehen huolesta huolimatta pieni hymy nyki "rakkauden ammattilaisen" suupieliä. Vaikka koulun arvot olivatkin melko vanhanaikaiset, ja poikalukion ilmapiiri hyvin homovastainen, useampi opiskelija kuin moni olisi uskaltanut arvatakaan oli vakiintuneessa, vaikkakin salaisessa, suhteessa jonkun opiskelutoverinsa kanssa.

Niin paljon kuin utelias ajatus kurkistaa, ketkä luokassa olivat, kutkutti, Francis päätti antaa heille soveliaan yksityisyyden. Hän perääntyi hiljaa ovelta ja aikoi palata takaisin ruokalaan katsomaan, josko Arthur olisi sittenkin ollut vain vessassa ja odottaisi nyt itse äkäisenä ruokalan edustalla. Luokasta kuuluva puhe sai hänet kuitenkin seisahtumaan. Ensin kuului matalaa naurua, ennen kuin hän kuuli toisen puhuvan.

"You like that, don't cha?" Vaikka Francis ei tarkoittanut salakuunnella, sanoja oli pikemminkin vaikeampi olla kuulematta, rakastavaiset taisivat olla aivan luokan oven vieressä. Mies kohotti hieman toista kulmaansa tunnistaessaan puhujan Alfrediksi. Toisaalta helpotus levisi hänessä ajatuksesta, että amerikkalainen oli löytänyt ilmeisesti jonkun toisen ja jättäisi Arthurin rauhaan, mutta toisaalta jokin, oliko se nuoremman äänensävy vai mikä, sitä ei Francis tiennyt, vaivasi häntä noiden sanojen jälkeen.

"A-Alfred..." yksi sana sai ranskalaisen veren jäätymään. Tuon äänen hän kyllä tunnisti missä vain unissaankin.

Arthur.

Sen enempää ajattelematta Francis kaivoi taskustaan avainnippunsa ja magneettilätkän, joka jaettiin kaikille tuutoreille, sillä pääsisi tarvittaessa kaikkiin luokkatiloihin, jos he tarvitsisivat tukiopetustilan lyhyellä varoitusajalla. Nopealla liikkeellä hän heilautti lätkää ovenpielessä olevan tunnistimen edessä ja heti kuullessaan oven lukon naksahtavan avautumisen merkiksi painoi kätensä kahvalle ja avasi oven, hieman ehkä voimakkaammin kuin olisi ollut tarve.

Kaikki tuntui jähmettyvän paikoilleen Franciksen astuttua huoneeseen ja nähdessä kaksikon edessään. Alfred painoi Arthuria seinää vasten, toinen käsi lepäsi britin lantiolla ja toinen oli piilossa tämän paidan alla. Nuorimman kasvoilla oli ärtynyt ilme tämän tuijottaessa sisään tunkeutunutta miestä. Arthurin selvästi punehtuneilla kasvoilla näkyi säikähdys tämän katsoessa myös Francista, hänen paitansa ja neuleliivinsä olivat molemmat vinksallaan, samoin tämän kravatti roikkui lähes avonaisena osittain avatun paidankauluksen ympärillä. Ranskalaismiehen ilmeen synkentyessä Francis itse ei huomannut, kuinka Arthurin pelästynyt ilme vaihtui nopeasti helpottuneeksi hymyksi.

_'Luojan kiitos'_, Arthur ajatteli, hän pelastuisi. Rimpuillessaan britti oli kuluttanut kaikki voimansa, ja kuten oli pelännyt, ei hän ollut omin voimin kyennyt vastustamaan Alfredia. Tilanne oli nopeasti etenemässä aivan liian pitkälle, mutta nuorempi ei ollut suostunut lopettamaan, vaikka Arthur oli epätoivoisena vajonnut jopa anelemaan. Vaikutus vain oli ollut suorastaan päinvastainen, ja Alfred oli pikemminkin innostunut etenemään nopeammin.

"Francis-!" Hymy valahti Arthurin kasvoilta vanhemman vain vilkaistessa häntä viileä katse sinisissä silmissään, ennen kuin mies poistui samaa tietä kuin tulikin, sanomatta sanaakaan. Britti katseli järkyttyneenä jälleen tyhjentynyttä oviaukkoa, mitä ihmettä Francis oikein meinasi. Tilanteen saama käänne antoi Arthurille uutta puhtia tönäistä Alfred pois tieltään, ja hän kiiruhti käytävään Franciksen perään.

"Francis! Odota!" vanhempi mies oli jo melkein portaikossa kun Arthur sai hänet kiinni. Francis seisahtui, ja Arthur avasi suunsa kysyäkseen äskeisestä, toinen oli kuitenkin nopeampi.

"Miksi tulit tänne?" britti kurtisti kulmiaan vanhemman kysymykselle, Francis seisoi selin häneen eikä Arthur siksi kyennyt lukemaan tämän ilmettä, eikä miehen neutraalista ja sävyttömästä äänestäkään saanut mitään irti. Taaskaan nuorempi ei ehtinyt sanoa mitään ranskalaissyntyisen jatkaessa.

"Sinulla ja Alfredilla näytti olevan jotain kesken. Je suis désolé pour l'interruption." Francis kääntyi puhuessaan hieman Arthurin suuntaan, muttei vieläkään katsonut tätä silmiin vaan antoi pitkien hiustensa valahtaa suojaksi, ja suuntasi sitten taas portaisiin, jättäen järkytyksestä mykistyneen britin seisomaan keskelle kolmannen kerroksen käytävää, paidan helman repsottaessa liivin alta miten sattuu ja kravatin roikkuessa lähes avonaisena osittain avatun paidankauluksen ympärillä.

Francis oli nähnyt tilanteen hieman eri tavalla, ja hän oli vihainen. Oli harvinaista nähdä yleensä leikkisä ja hyväntuulinen ranskalaismies vihaisena, ehkä hieman äreänä tiettyjen aineiden jälkeen, muttei koskaan selvästi vihaisena. Ja sitä Francis juuri nyt oli. Vihainen, pettynyt ja harmistunut.

Hänen silmissään oli näyttänyt vahvasti siltä, että Alfred ja Arthur olivat sopineet aiemmat riitansa ja eronsa ja päättäneet viettää hieman, hm, _laatuaikaa_ kahdestaan. Siniset silmät kylmenivät entisestään hänen muistaessaan näyn, jonka oli luokasta löytänyt. Oli näyttänyt siltä, että Arthur oli todella nauttinut amerikkalaisen kosketuksesta, ja pelästyneen ilmeen hän mielessään perusteli petoksen paljastumisen peloksi. Francis tunsikin itsensä petetyksi. Eikö heidän aikansa merkinnyt Arthurille mitään? Rakkaus, jota Francis oli vannonut? Apu, jonka britti oli häneltä saanut?

Arthur ei löytänyt mitään sanoja Franciksen lausumattomalle syytökselle, ja katseli järkytyksestä jähmettyneenä, kun hänen poikaystävänsä katosi portaikkoon.

"No, no no no... This is not happening", britti mumisi itsekseen, kun äkkiä sai kiinni vanhemman ajatuksenjuoksusta. Francis luuli, että Arthur oli pettänyt häntä Alfredin kanssa, vapaaehtoisesti. Pian järkytys vaihtuikin taas ärtymykseksi ja lopulta vihaksi.

"That bloody frog..." nuorukainen murisi vaimeasti ja hieroi ohimoitaan, yrittäen pitää itsensä rauhallisena. Hän alkoi olla varsin kypsä koko päivään viimeisen puolen tunnin sisäisten tapahtumien vuoksi.

Hieman kauempana, aiempana tapahtumapaikkana toimineesta luokasta katseleva Alfred hymyili tyytyväisenä. Nuorukainen nojasi rennosti ovenpieleen katsellessaan kahden muun sananvaihtoa. Ranskiksen reaktio oli ollut enemmän kuin täydellinen. Amerikkalainen oli ensin luullut, että Francis tulisi jälleen sotkemaan hänen toimensa ja viemään Arthurin häneltä, mutta vanhemmalla oli ilmeisesti ollut jotain muuta mielessään. Asettaen siniset silmänsä keskellä käytävää eksyneen näköisenä seisovaan brittiin hän tönäisi itsensä irti seinästä ja alkoi astella toista kohti. Oli sankarin

vuoro astua näyttämölle ja pelastaa neito pulasta. Lopultakin.

Vyötärönsä ympärille kietoutuva käsipari sai Arthurin hätkähtämään kevyesti, ja hän nosti katseensa takanaan seisovaan Alfrediin, joka nojasi leukaansa hänen olkapäähänsä.

"Menköön vain. Et sinä häntä tarvitse", silmälasipäinen sanoi lohduttaen, kallistaen päätään ja nojaten sen siten britin kaulaa vasten. "Sinulla on yhä minut."

Siinä meni kamelin selkä Arthurin kohdalla, ja hänellä napsahti. Britti riuhtaisi itsensä irti nuoremman käsistä sellaisella vimmalla, ettei toisella ollut edes aikaa yrittää pidellä vanhempaansa paikoillaan, ja kääntyi katsomaan Alfredia vihreät silmät raivosta suurina.

"Älä koske minuun!" hän huusi, piittamatta enää lainkaan siitä vaikka koko koulu kuulisi hänet. "Olet tehnyt jo aivan tarpeeksi!" Antamatta jenkille aikaa reagoida Arthur kääntyi ja kiiruhti rappusiin, suunnaten vihaiset ajatuksensa nyt Francikseen. Oli siinä heillä kanssa luottamus!

Katsoen jokaisen käytävän läpi koettaessaan tavoittaa vanhemman miehen, Arthur lopulta löysi etsimänsä ruokajonosta. Vihan pulputessa sisällään harvinaisen kiehuvana britti marssi jonoa kohti tiedostamatta lainkaan katseita, jotka keräsi vaatteidensa kunnon vuoksi.

"Francis!" Huuto sai kaikki muut paitsi huudon kohteen itsensä kääntymään, mikä ruokki Arthurin vihaa entisestään.

"Arthur, ole hyvä-!" Francis aloitti nuoremman päästyä hänen vierelleen, mutta Arthur ei antanut hänelle aikaa sanoa lausettaan loppuun tarratessaan miehen käsivarteen ja alkaessa raahata tätä pois vilkkaasta ruokalasta ja uteliaiden silmien edestä.

"Arthur-", Francis yritti uudestaan.

"Shut yer bloody trap and lis'n!" Arthurin raivosta kertoi jotain jo sekin, että käyttäessään puheessaan tavallista enemmän äidinkieltään tämä puhui synnyinmaalleen ominaisella aksentillaan, jonka oli opetellut kitkemään pois normaalista keskustelusta monen kommentoitua sen olevan hankalaa ymmärtää.

Britti veti toisen mukaansa aulan suureen yleisvessaan, jossa lopulta päästi irti retuuttamastaan kädestä ja kääntyi katsomaan Francista vihreät silmät vihasta kipinöiden.

"Oletko seonnut lopullisesti?" hän huusi vanhemmalle, välittämättä edes tarkistaa oliko vessa tyhjä heidän saapuessaan sinne. Hänen onnekseen se oli.

"Voisin kysyä sinulta samaa", Francis vastasi rauhallisemmin, viileä sävy voimakkaana äänessään hänen suoristaessaan suurieleisesti aiemmasta rypistynyttä hihaansa. "Säntäät pitkin käytäviä huutaen, vaatteiden repsottaessa miten sattuu."

"Olen tosissani, Francis!"

"Niin olen minäkin", ranskalainen vei kätensä lanteelleen ja vastasi hätkähtämättä nuoremman vihaiseen katseeseen. Arthurin kasvot olivat jo voimakkaasti punehtuneet, ja äänensävy olisi saanut useimmat muut hiljentymään ja jopa luikkimaan karkuun britin pahamaineista raivoa. Francis ei kuitenkaan ollut 'useimmat muut'.

"Mitä hittoa se siellä ylhäällä oli? Kävelet välinpitämättömästi tiehesi edes yrittämättä auttaa!"

Francis naurahti ilottomasti.

"Taas veit minun kysymykseni. Eikä minusta oikein näyttänyt, että olisit tarvinnut erityistä '_apua_'", mies kohotti hieman toista kulmaansa, siniset silmät edelleen jäätävät. Arthur murisi vaimeasti ja pudisti hitaasti päätään, pitäen katseensa koko ajan Franciksen kasvoissa.

"Et voi olla tosissasi..." nuorempi lausui vaimeasti, epäuskoa ei voinut olla huomaamatta tämän äänestä.

"Olen kuolemanvakava", pitkähiuksinen vastasi, painottaakseen sanojaan tapatti huuliltaan myös aiemmasta naurahduksesta jääneen synkän hymyn. Arthurin ilme kiersi järkyttyneen ja turhautuneen kautta takaisin vihaiseen.

"Et voi tosissasi väittää olevasi noin tyhmä!" Tälle Francis rypisti kulmiaan, tuntiessaan oman ärtymyksensä pyrkivän viileänä pitämänsä kuoren yli.

"En ole väittänyt yhtään mitään mitä en ole itse nähnyt", hän vastasi, "enkä ole ainakaan rikkomassa toisille tekemiäni lupauksia", mies napautti vielä.

"Mutta olet tekemässä omia johtopäätöksiäsi ilman että edes tiedät mistä on kyse!" Arthur huusi takaisin. "Noinko hyvin olet minua kuunnellut?"

"Olen kuunnellut jokaikisen sanan jonka olet sanonut", Franciksen leukaperät kiristyivät, oli lähellä ettei hän itsekin alkaisi pian huutaa, "ja muistan jokaikisen kerran, kun muistelit yhteistä aikaanne Alfredin kanssa."

Arthur kirosi itsekseen ja nipisti nenänvarttaan puristaen silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni.

"Sitten varmasti muistat myös sen, kuinka melkein joka kerta itkin olkaasi vasten ja aina vannoin sen vaiheen olevan ohi", enää britti ei sentään huutanut, kun hän jälleen nosti katseensa. Vihainen katse oli nyt entistä pistävämpi, vihreissä silmissä erottui lisäksi jotain muutakin, josta Francis ei täysin saanut otetta.

"Noinko paljon minuun todella luotat? Mitä jos hetkeksi laskisit draamakuningattaren kruunusi ja kuuntelisit, mitä oikeasti tapahtui? Hyvä! Alfred kävi päälle!" Arthur laukoi, hiljentyen huomatessaan äänensä taas kohoavan.

"Et vaikuttanut kovin vastahakoiselta hänen edessään", Francis kommentoi välinpitämättömästi, vaikka tunsikin kylmän kouristuksen vatsanpohjassaan.

Britti tuhahti. "Tiedät itsekin millainen kuntoiluhullu Alfred on, ja siihen kun yhdistetään kuinka hänet on pilalle hemmoteltu, onko oikeasti ihme jos ei vartin jälkeen enää hirveästi jaksa nähdä vaivaa rimpuiluun?" nuorempi nosti kätensä puuskaan rinnalleen, tuuheat kulmat yhä voimakkaassa kurtussa.

"Näit itse miten romuna olin vain muutama viikko sitten. Jos ihan oikeasti uskot, että kykenen palaamaan entiseen sen jälkeen, taisin odottaa sinulta liikoja."

Sanat olivat kuin läimäisy Franciksen kasvoille, ja ne pirstoivat hänen aiemman, mustasukkaisuuden maalaaman kuvan tilanteesta. Arthur ei jäänyt odottelemaan vastausta, vaan käveli Franciksen ohi vessan ovelle sieltä poistuen, jättäen sinisilmän seisomaan vuorostaan järkytyksestä jähmettyneenä paikoilleen.

Britti alkoi harppoa kaappiaan kohti, hän oli todellakin saanut tarpeekseen koko päivästä. Hänellä olisi tunteja vielä jäljellä iltapäivällä, mutta ne eivät jostain syystä jaksaneet enää kiinnostaa, hän keksisi opettajille jonkin selityksen poissaolonsa syyksi. Arthur tiesi ainoastaan, että hänen olisi päästävä pois, ulos, kotiin, ennen kuin löisi jotakuta, hän oli jo saanut aivan liian monta huomautusta väkivaltaisesta taipumuksestaan. Hampaitaan kiristellen Arthur lopulta saapui kaapilleen ja alkoi avata sitä napatakseen takkinsa.

Francis ei voinut käsittää, kuinka oli kyennyt olemaan niin idiootti. Kun hän oli nähnyt kaksikon lähekkäin yläkerran luokassa, hänellä oli yksinkertaisesti pimennyt, eikä hän ollut kyennyt enää ajattelemaan järkensä avulla, vaan tunteet olivat ottaneet vallan. Mies oli muistanut vain oman kateutensa, kun Arthur oli avautumisen tarpeessaan kertonut hänen ja Alfredin yhteisiä muistoja, ja sen kuinka oli toivonut, että joskus he voisivat yhdessä muistella omia muistojaan. Arthur oli näyttänyt niin onnelliselta ja haikealta niistä ajoista kertoessaan, ja Franciksesta oli tuntunut itsestäänselvältä, että nuorempi olisi palannut taas amerikkalaisen luo, kun oli nähnyt heidät kahdestaan.

Arthurin sanat olivat napsauttaneet vanhemman loogisen ajattelun taas päälle, ja hän äkkiä muisti myös ne kaikki hetket, kun yleensä vahva ja tunteensa kuoreen piilottava britti oli kironnut Alfredin maan rakoon katkerat kyyneleet silmissään, ja kuinka tosissaan tämä nykyään karsasti nuorimman seuraa. Ja ei, ei hän ollut unohtanut sitä iltapäivää, kun oli löytänyt Arthurin pirstaleina omasta asunnostaan, lähes olemattomaksi riutuneena. Kuinka sen näyn voisi unohtaa? Ja kuten Arthur oli itse vihjaissut, minkä Francis nyt tajusi, britin olisi täytynyt olla vähintään itsetuhoinen, jos olisi sen kaiken jälkeen vapaaehtoisesti palannut Alfredin kanssa yhteen.

Francis tunsi suurta halua satuttaa itseään tyhmyytensä vuoksi. Sitä korosti hänen muistaessaan nuoremman ranteet, joissa oli vasta tämän poistuttua huomannut vaikkakin haaleat, silti näkyvät mustelmat. Hän tiesi kuitenkin hyvin seuraavan velvollisuutensa, ja se oli eräs tietty, tärkeä asia, joka vielä hetki sitten oli kirjaimellisesti huutanut korjaamista.

"Arthur..." mies mumisi palattuaan taas maan pinnalle, ja kääntyi ympäri ovelle päin, sännäten vuorostaan nuoremman perään.

"Arthur!" Ruokailu oli monen osalta jo ohi, ja aulassa ja kaappikäytävällä alkoi olla enemmän porukkaa. Yhtä tiettyä brittiä siniset silmät eivät kuitenkaan löytäneet opiskelijamassan seasta. Franciksen katse osui juuri sulkeutuvaan ulko-oveen, ei ollut vaikea arvata kuka siitä oli juuri todennäköisimmin kulkenut, hyvin harva opiskelija pahimpia ketjupolttajia lukuunottamatta viihtyi ulkona säiden ollessa mitä ne olivat. Ranskalaismies otti muutaman juoksuaskeleen ehtiäkseen ovelle ennen sen sulkeutumista ja vetäisi sen auki, haravoiden katseellaan harmaan pihan läpikotaisin. Pian ne löysivät etsimänsä, Arthurin rivakasti loittonevan selän. Nuorempi oli harppoessaan päässyt jo melkein pois koulun alueelta.

"Arthur!" Francis huusi juostessaan toisen perään. Satoi taas vettä, eikä Franciksella ollut takkia, mutta hän tuskin huomasi päälleen putoilevia pisaroita tai kastumista keskittyessään ainoastaan saamaan nuoremman kiinni. Britti pysähtyikin ja kääntyi nopeasti ympäri, kehonkieli ja syvässä kurtussa olevat kulmat kertoivat nuoremman miehen olevan yhä vähintään raivoissaan. Myös Arthur oli kastunut, takki roikkui hyödyttömänä kainalossa hänen vain napattua sen nopeasti kaapista mukaansa. Lyhyet, muuten vaaleat hiukset olivat kosteudesta tummat ja roikkuivat vihreiden silmien edessä ja edelleen sekaiset vaatteet olivat alkaneet liimautua ihoa vasten, niiden päällä ei ollut edes britin normaalisti käyttämään koulupukuun kuuluvaa takkia, oli vain paitapusero ja neuleliivi. Franciksella oli sentään pitkähihainen neule oman paitansa päällä.

"Mitä vielä? Vai tulitko lopulta järk-!" Francis keskeytti nuoremman tiuskaisun päästyään lopulta nuoremman kohdalle kaappaamalla toisen syleilyyn ja painamalla suudelman tämän huulille. Arthur älähti yllättyneenä ja yritti hetken rimpuilla suudelmaa ja sinisilmän vahvoja käsivarsia vastaan, mutta Francis ei hellittänyt, ja lopulta Arthur antoi olla ja salli toisen pidellä itseään.

Tuntiessaan Arthurin rentoutuvan Francis tiivisti hieman otettaan, syventäen samalla suudelmaa. Hetken aikaa kaksikko seisoi siinä, veden yhä sataessa heidän päälleen, kunnes ranskalainen hitaasti erkani suudelmasta, pitäen kätensä kuitenkin yhä toisen ympärillä, ja avasi siniset silmänsä kohdatakseen toisen katseen. Smaragdisilmät eivät enää kipinöineet vihasta ja tuuheilla kulmilla olleet syvimmät rypytkin olivat hellittäneet, mutta tyytymättömyys ja paheksunta olivat edelleen helposti luettavissa nuoremman kasvoilta ja olemuksesta. Eikä Francis voinut yhtään syyttää nuorempaansa tämän vihasta, kuka tahansa olisi ollut vihainen tapahtuneen jälkeen.

"Olen pahoillani", Francis lopulta puhui, painaen otsansa toisen otsaa vasten, "olin tyhmä, hätiköin johtopäätöksissäni enkä luottanut sinuun." Miehen ilmekin oli surkea, ja kasvoja vasten liimautuneet suortuvat ja niitä pitkin valuvat vesipisarat korostivat sitä entisestään.

"Voitko antaa anteeksi?" pieni, lauhkea hymy ilmestyi ranskalaisen huulille. Arthur oli hetken vastaamatta, tutkien raamikkaita kasvoja edessään, mutta laski sitten katseensa huokaisten ja päätään pudistellen ennen kuin nosti sen jälleen Francikseen. Miten hän muka kykeni olemaan vihainen toiselle, näkihän Franciksesta kuinka paljon toista harmitti itseäänkin oma typeryytensä.

"Kunhan lupaat, että vastedes käytät päätäsikin joskus", britti murahti ja läimäytti vanhempaa kämmenellään kevyesti tämän pään sivuun. Lyönnistä kuitenkin huomasi Arhurin jo leppyneen, se oli riittävän kova kertomaan että nuorempi oli tosissaan ja tarkoitti sanojaan, mutta siitä puuttui todellinen voima, samoin Arthurin ilmeessä ei enää ollut aiempaa vihaa.

"Sen voin luvata", Francis vastasi ja painoi suukon nuoremman silmien väliin, vaihtaen kätensä asennon niin että ne nyt lepäsivät nuoremman hartioiden ympärillä. Arthur tyytyi tuhahtamaan, mutta antoi toisen johdattaa itsensä takaisin koulun ovia kohti.

"Ja saat kyllä luvan tarjota kupin teetä tästä hyvästä", Arthur lisäsi, koulun kahvion valikoima ei ollut mikään kovin kummoinen, mutta riittävän kelvollinen tähän hätään, Luoja ties että hän tarvitsi kupposta hermoilleen selvitäkseen vielä loppupäivästä hengissä ja ilman, että tappoi ketään muuta.

Francis naurahti pehmeästi. "Luonnollisesti, mon cher."

Miehen silmät osuivat nuoremman märkiin vaatteisiin ja vartaloon niiden alla. Hän pisti merkille miten yllättävän hyvin 'märkä paita' -tyyli sopi Arthurille, ihoa vasten liimautuneet vaatteet toivat hyvin esiin nuoremman hoikan muodon. Franciksen huulille muodostunut hymy leveni hivenen ja sinisiin silmiin ilmestyi ranskalaiselle tavanomainen ilkikurinen pilke. Tätä Arthur itse ei kuitenkaan huomannut, sen verran keskittynyt hän oli pääsemään takaisin sisälle lämpimään.

Ajatukset putosivat nopeasti takaisin ulos vesisateeseen Arthurin tuntiessa käden kiertyvän vyötärönsä ja toisen rintansa ympärille ja lämpimän hengityksen niskansa viileää ihoa vasten Franciksen vetäessä nuoremman rintaansa vasten.

"Francis, mit-! Päästä irti!" Sade peitti näkyvyyden ja naamioi kaksikon hyvin, eli kiinnijäämisen riski oli pieni, mutta jo yksi ahdistelu päivälle oli liikaa.

"Ah, pardon, amour", Francis kehräsi hymyillen nuoremman kaulaa vasten, vetäen syvään henkeen toisen sateeseen sekoittunutta tuoksua ennen kuin nousi hitaasti kohti tämän korvaa. "Näytät vain niin, mm, _vastustamattomalta_ siinä sateessa", mies näykkäisi hellästi britin korvalehteä. Arthur lehahti nopeasti punaiseksi, ja se syveni entisestään hänen vilkaistuaan alas ja huomattua vaatteidensa kunnon. Vasta nyt rauhoituttuaan aiemmasta kiukustaan britti todella käsitti miltä näytti ja minkä näköisenä oli pitkin käytäviä kävellyt.

"R-riittää jo, päästä irti!" Arthur toisti ja riuhtaisi itsensä irti. Francis irrotti otteensa ja antoi toisen astella kauemmas, leveä hymy yhä huulillaan. Noin, nyt hän oli kunnolla saanut armaansa takaisin, hän pohti tyytyväisenä ottaen muutaman juoksuaskeleen seuratessaan Arthurin perässä kohti koulun ovia.

Jäämättä katsomaan seurasiko Francis häntä Arthur suuntasi askeleensa heti sisään päästyään rivakasti kohti samaa vessaa, josta oli vain hetki sitten sännännyt ulos, korjatakseen vaattensa. Tällä kertaa Arthur varmisti vessan olevan tyhjä, ennen kuin siirtyi peilien eteen. Britin kasvot lehahtivat jälleen punaisiksi ja vihreät silmät laajenivat niiden nyt nähdessä selvästi Alfredin ja sateen tekemät tuhot normaalisti siistille olemukselleen.

Laskien laukkunsa ja takkinsa maahan Arthur alkoi välittömästi suoristaa vaatteitaan, yrittäen pelastaa sen mitä pelastettavissa oli, asettaen paidan helman takaisin housuihin ja napittaen paitansa kiinni. Keskittymiseltään ja kiireeltään hän huomannut lainkaan saaneensa seuraa vessaan. Britti oli jo solmimassa kravattia uudelleen toisen käsiparin ilmestyessä hänen takaansa ja peittäen hänen omat kätensä.

"Tarvitsetko apua sen kanssa?" ranskalaisella aksentilla korostettu ääni kuiskasi hänen korvaansa, toisen painaessa jälleen rintansa nuoremman selkää vasten.

"FRANCIS! LOPETA TUO!" aulassa ihmisten puheensorina vaimeni hivenen siellä oleskelleiden kääntyessä katsomaan kohti vessaa, josta huuto kuului. Uteliaiden odotus palkittiin pian oven avautuessa ja selvästi ärtyneen ja kasvoiltaan punehtuneen englantilaissyntyisen kakkosen harppoessa ulos pitkin askelin, tämän kanssa samalla vuositasolla olevan ranskalaisopiskelijan seilatessa hetken viiveellä perässä itsekseen myhäillen. Näky herätti huvittuneisuutta monissa, hämmenystä osissa, mutta monille kaksikon draama oli osa arkista koulupäivää, ja tapaus unohtuikin melko pian koulun muiden opiskelijoiden mielistä. Ainoastaan yksi, silmälasien kehystämä silmäpari seurasi kaksikon katoamista ruokalan suuntaan, normaalisti eloisat siniset silmät olivat nyt kuin itse pakkanen asuisi niissä.

_'Tämä ei jää tähän'_, äänetön varoitus kaikui sinisilmän mielessä, ennen kuin hän itsekin poistui omaan suuntaansa.

* * *

><p>… Miksiköhän nämä kaikki loppuvat aina siihen, että Francis kaappaa Arthurin ja suutelee sitä? ._. Taitaa olla jotai omia henkilökohtaisia komplekseja tai jotai… Mutta siis tosiaan, palautehan on aina tosi hieno asia, tässä tapauksessa toivoisin varsinkin tuosta lopusta palautetta. Onko Alin ilmaantuminen tarpeellinen, aluksi en sitä kirjoittanut, mutta sitten itseäni alkoi ahdistaa, kun tuntui että se jäi roikkumaan tuonne jonnekin… Jos kukaan edes ymmärtää mitä haen takaa :'D<p>

Mutta, kiitos jos luitte, ja toivottavasti piditte~


End file.
